I'l Still Stay by Your Side
by YuriFan300
Summary: Since being together with Mizuho, things have gotten difficult for Takako lately. And Mizuho think it's all his fault. But will their break up change things?
1. Plans for a Date

**I'll Still Stay by Your Side**

**Pairing: Mizuho x Takako**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Otoboku/The Maidens are Falling for Me or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. My name is Yurifan300. This is my first Otoboku fanfiction. I've noticed lately that there are not much fanfictions for this series, so I decided to try my hand on this one. So, I hope everyone enjoys this one.**

On one beautiful afternoon, Takako stands by the entrance of the school while fidgeting with her bag while looking down at the ground. Her girlfriend, or "boyfriend", had promised her to walk together to the dorms today, but it seems like it's taking a little longer than she thought it would be.l She glances at her watch and it's 5 minutes past the time they are supposed to meet.

"Geez, where is Mizuho-sama?" Takako grumbles. "He's late. If he doesn't get here by the time I count to ten, I'm leaving. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . ."

"Takako-san!"

The orange haired girl looks up to notice her fiance running towards her and stops to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late," he says. "I had to help out a teacher with something, so that's why it took so long."

Takako eyes him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not flirting with the other girls around the school?"

"I'm telling the truth," Mizuho says. "There's no one other than you that I love."

This causes Takako to blush, but turns away to hide it. "W-well, next time don't be late. I-I might feel a little lonely after waiting for you."

Mizuho caresses her cheek as he smiles. "Don't worry. I promise." He lets go and slightly turns around. "Well then, shall we go?"

Takako just nods as she walks with him while holding his hand. It's been about 2 months since Mizuho started dating Takako. After discovering his secret, Takako promised to keep it as long as Mizuho promised to stay by her side. And that's just what he did. Even his childhood friend, Mariya, accepted him and Takako together. Whenever he had some trouble preparing for dates and stuff, Mariya or his other friend, Shion, are the perfect people to ask for advice. And his dates would turn out very nicely.

Like right now, the weekend is coming in 2 days and Takako is free on Saturday. Glancing at his girlfriend, Mizuho knew just what to do, but wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Mizuho-sama?" Takako looks at the green haired boy in concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah! Oh, um, yes!" Mizuho says, scratching the back of his head. "I'm fine, really!"

Takako looks at him in concern, but decides to ask no further. Once they reached the dorms, both of them say good-bye to each other with a kiss and head up to their rooms.

After Mizuho changes into his casual clothing, he happily plops himself on the bed, thinking about what to do for his date this weekend. He even can't stop smiling at the thought of being with Takako since they haven't hung out in a while and could feel his heart beating.

"Takako-san . . ." he whispers as he closes his eyes.

_Knock! Knock!_

The sudden sound startles him, making him jump up in surprise.

"W-who is it?" he stammers.

"Um, it's me, Kana," a high-pitched voice says, nervously. "I came to bring you tea."

Mizuho sighs in relief. _Thank goodness it's not Mariya,_ he thinks to himself. "Okay, Kana-chan. I'm coming."

But as soon as he opens the door, the person he sees is not Kana, but a certain purple haired girl standing at his door with a big grin on her face.

"Wha-!?" he gasps. "M-M-Mariya!? What in the world are you doing here!?"

"I came to see you, silly!" Mariya teases.

"Where's Kana-chan?"

"Oh, she's actually back in her room. I just wanted to pull a prank on you to think that it's her by your door, so I used her as bait to get you to come to the door."

Mizuho just sighs. "Mariya . . ."

The purple haired girl just giggles and puts an arm around his shoulder. "So . . . any news on you and Takako?"

Mizuho blushes at this. "Um . . . well . . . actually . . ."

"Come on, you can tell me. Your face explains everything."

"I'm actually planning on having a date with Takako-san this weekend," Mizuho says quietly.

Mariya chuckles. "See? That wasn't so bad now, is it?"

"Listen, it's not as easy as it seems to tell anyone, especially you, Mariya. It's . . . kind of embarrassing." Ever since Mizuho and Takako were together, Mariya got a little jealous at first. But then, Mizuho was able to convince Mariya that even though he loves Takako, he would still spend some time with her like they did when they were kids. Mariya was happy that he made that promise, so she accepted their relationship. By that time, she would often tease Mizuho about them as a couple. Even Shion would find the perfect opportunity to tease him as well. But despite all of it being annoying and embarrassing, Mizuho is still happy that his friends support him and Takako.

"Aw, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Mariya teases as he gives Mizuho a rough noogie. "After all, you and Takako have been together for two months. That's very impressive."

"Th-thanks," Mizuho says, giving a weak smile.

"So . . . what are you planning to take her this time?" Mariya asks.

"Well, there's this one place I would like to go. It's something very special that I want to show Takako-san."

"And that place is . . ."

"A fancy restaurant," Mizuho finishes quietly while having a slight blush on his face.

"Why so nervous, Mizuho-chan?" Mariya asks. "It's just a restaurant."

"No, it's not that," he says. "I want to surprise Takako-san since we've been together for quite a while. And I want to make our date very special as well."

"Hmm . . ." Mariya mumbles as she rubs her chin thoughtfully. "You want to make it special, huh? Well then, tomorrow after school, let's find you two some nice clothing for your date on Saturday. We'll pick out Takako's dress and then place it on her desk at the student council office just to give her a hint on where you're gonna take her."

"Really?" Mizuho asks.

"Absolutely. And you can leave her a little note on it, too, if you want. Just don't give away the details, okay?"

Mizuho smiles. "Thanks, Mariya. You're the best." This makes him feel a little better about preparing for his date with Takako. Just thinking about it makes his heart race. It's only 2 days until Saturday which will give him time to think about what he's gonna wear and what to write on the note.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all like the first chapter. And yes, it's a little strange for Mariya to accept Mizuho's relationship with Takako, but I really like this pairing, so sometimes you have to accept it. Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Tuxedo and a Dress

**Chapter 2**

**Tuxedo and a Dress**

The next day, Mizuho sits down at his desk at homeroom when Shion walks by and sits down next to him, taking notice of his troubled expression.

"My," she says softly. "What's the matter, Mizuho-san? Not feeling well?"

He lifts his head up and tries to smile. "No, it's nothing, Shion-san. I'm fine."

The dark haired girl doesn't seem convinced. "It looks like something's bothering you. Can you tell me what it is?"

Mizuho looks around the classroom seeing that almost everyone is getting to their seats. He doesn't want anyone to overhear their conversation, so he looks over to Shion and whispers, 'How about we talk after class because this is very private."

"I understand," Shion says with a smile. "I won't tell a soul."

Upon saying that, the bell rings as their teacher, Hisako-sensei comes in the room and greets the class.

'Well then," she says. "We have a lot of work to do today since vacation is starting in a couple weeks, so be prepared."

All of the girls start to grumble until Hisako-sensei clearing her throat catches their attention.

"Anyways . . . Stand! Bow!"

* * *

><p>As class ends, Mizuho pulls Shion aside in the hallway and tells her everything about his date with Takako.<p>

"It seems like you're in a pinch, Mizuho-san,' Shion says.

"Yes, but Mariya and I handled it pretty well," Mizuho says. "We're gonna shop to buy some nice clothing for the restaurant, but I must first give the dress to Takako-san as a hint for the surprise."

"Wouldn't that still spoil your surprise though?"

"Sort of, but wearing a fancy dress could be more than just restaurants," Mizuho points out.

"I see," Shion says. "I hope you two have a good time and you can tell me all about it on Monday."

The look on her face make Mizuho shake with nervousness. He knows that she means the rest of his friends as well, so he gives her a couple of quick nods and rushes to his next class.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch arrives, Mizuho enters the cafeteria and looks around for Takako. She was supposed to come and meet him there so that they can eat alone together at an empty classroom, which they've been doing for quite a while for a month since it's still winter. It's been getting too cold lately for them to be eating outside all the time, so Takako had found an empty classroom for them to eat together. When Takako first found it, Mizuho was sure that they were gonna get in trouble for using a classroom without permission, but she was able to convince one of the teachers that she and Mizuho are just going to study together since it's too loud in the cafeteria, so the teacher lent her the keys. They still ate there even today.<p>

Both of them pull two desks next to each other, sit down and open their lunches. Mizuho glances at Takako's food, which is filled with sushi, chicken terriyaki with soy sauce and a cupcake. Mizuho's lunch only contains sushi with vegetables.

"Wow, Takako-san!" Mizuho says with excitement in his eyes. "You have an amazing appetite!"

Takako blushes at this, but turns away to hide it. "I-it's nothing special, really. I'm allowed to eat kinds of food, right?"

"But a lunch packed with a desert, I've never seen you do something like that before." He eyes the cupcake in awe.

"D-do you have to stare at my desert that long? You're kind of breathing germs on it for all I know."

"I'm sorry," Mizuho apologizes.

The two begin to eat their meals silently together for about 10 minutes. When Takako is halfway through her lunch, she glances at Mizuho's. He barely has any meat in his dish, which is fine, but for her, she feels that he's missing something. Blushing, she slowly plops a couple of strips of chicken in his dish.

"Here, Mizuho-sama," she says while turning away. "I-I think you might need a little protein."

"Really? Is that okay with you?" Mizuho asks.

Takako quickly nods while still blushing.

"Okay then." He takes a bite of the chicken with the soy sauce. "Wow! It's really good! Did you make this yourself?"

"Sort of," Takako replies. "But don't be angry if my cooking is no good."

"Oh, why would I be? I think your cooking is amazing. I bet you've been practicing, right?"

"D-do you have to ask so many questions?"

Mizuho just giggles at Takako's blushing. He could tell that she must have did just to impress him. "Thanks for sharing, Takako-san."

The orange haired girl just nods as she looks away, feeling her heart beating rapidly. She secretly smiles at his words as she finishes off her lunch.

When both of them are done, they have 20 minutes left until lunch is over. Takako looks over to the small window on the door to see if anyone is watching since they are all the way in the back of the room. When she thinks it's all clear, she takes her chance and rests her head against Mizuho's shoulder, catching him off guard.

"Ah! T-Takako-san!?"

"I-I just like to feel comfortable, Mizuho-sama." There is a slight blush on her face.

Mizuho smiles at her. "I'm glad."

Soon, there is silence throughout the room. Takako remains on Mizuho's shoulder, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Though her heart is beating a million miles an hour, she is happy to be close to Mizuho like this. Even if she found out his true gender, she still loves him. And that makes Mizuho happy as well.

"Mizuho-sama . . ." Takako whispers.

"Yes, Takako-san?" Mizuho whispers back.

"I know we mentioned it before but . . . will you . . . stay by my side forever?"

Mizuho gives a gentle smile as he turns and caresses her cheek. "Of course. That's why we've been together, right? Even if you know my secret, my feelings for you never changed."

This makes Takako blush at his words. It made her feel very fuzzy inside. Just then, MIzuho leans in and plants his lips against hers, catching her off guard this time. It isn't as long before Takako returns the kisss. To her, it feels so peaceful and calming that she wanted to stay like this forever. As they pull away, the two stare at each other for what it seems like minutes.

"I love you, Takako-san."

"I love you, too, Mizuho-sama."

They keep staring at each other for the last 30 seconds until the bell rings. Both of them immediately grab their bags, kiss each other good-bye and head to their next class.

* * *

><p>To Mizuho, it felt like forever, but school finally ends. He let's out a heavy sigh as everyone else leaves with Shion letting out a soft giggle.<p>

"My, you want school to end that badly?" she teases.

Mizuho just looks up and waves his arms around. "Ah! N-no! It's nothing like that at all!"

"Oh, I see. Hey, good luck on that shopping today. I hope Takako-san likes the dress you pick out for her."

"I hope so, too," Mizuho agrees with a second sigh.

Shion suddenly puts her finger on her chin. "Now that I think about it, are you going to save the fancy restaurant thing for the night? Because I"m wondering what you're gonna be doing besides that."

Mizuho shrugs. "I guess so. But . . . I honestly don't know what to do until that time."

"You can always do something fun," a quiet voice says.

Mizuho looks over to a black haired girl with expressionless eyes staring at him very closely.

"Wah! Kei-san!" he cries, jumping back from his seat. He didn't expect her to appear in front of him like that.

"Something fun?" Shion asks.

"Yes," Kei's friend, Michiko says, walking over to them with a smile on her face. "It can be about anything as long as you set your mind to it."

MIzuho nods as he understands what they're saying. If he wants this date to be good, he'll have to plan out something that he and Takako can enjoy. Many things run through his mind, but can't choose which one to pick.

"Don't worry," Kei says. "Your one fun thing may last a lifetime. So give it your all, Mizuho-san."

He smiles at her. "Thanks, Kei-san." He now has confidence in himself that he will make this the best date ever. And he knows just what to do.

Getting up from his seat, he says good-bye to his friends, grabs his bag and heads out into the hallway. He looks around to see if Mariya is around since he's supposed to meet her by the entrance and go shopping for clothes. But it seems like she isn't around for some reason. Maybe she went back to the dorms to go change or had something to do after school. Either way, Mizuho could give her a little time until he meets her at the dorms. With that in mind, he decides to look for Takako and have a chat with her for a bit before leaving. He makes his way to the Student Council office when he notices a girl with glasses and black hair tied into twin braids walking by.

"Oh, hello, Kimie-san," Mizuho greets.

She looks and smiles. "Oh,hello, Onee-sama."

"Where's Takako-san? I thought she was here today."

"The president has some work to do, so she's receiving some paper from the office right now."

Mizuho nods. "I see. Tell her I said hi, then. Have a good day."

"You too."

As Mizuho leaves, Kimie looks back with a worried look on her face. She wanted to ask him why he wants to talk with Takako, but decides not to since it's non of her business. But lately, Kimie has been feeling a little concerned about Takako since she found out Mizuho is together with her. She hasn't been focusing on her duties nor her studies that much. And the news about the date has made her even more concerned. Kimie feels that if Takako spends any more time with Mizuho, things would not go too well for her and Mizuho, school wise. It may even cost Takako her duties as Student Council President. With that in mind, Kimie decides to keep an eye on Takako more just to be safe.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when the sun is setting, Mizuho exits the school with a disappointed look on his face. Apparently, he did not find Mariya around the school nor had the chance to talk with Takako, so he helped Hisako-sensei with some things for tomorrow and then was dismissed at 5:00. Mizuho sighs as he walks along the path to the dorms.<p>

"Dang," he mumbles. "Why did I have to help Hisako-sensei at a day like this? By then, I will never be able to show Takako-san the dress I pick out for her tomorrow."

He doesn't know when the store closes, but if he gets to the dorms and changes now, they would probably be close to closing time, which he doesn't want to do. With that in mind, he decides to just head back to the dorms and maybe meet her there. He enters through the doors and looks around for a bit.

"Mariya?" he calls. "Mariya, are you there?"

"Oh, Mizuho-oneesama!" Kana's voice calls from the kitchen. She approaches him with a smile. "I'm glad you're here. I was getting a little worried about you."

Mizuho just chuckles. "Well, you don't need to worry about me now, Kana-chan. Hey, by the way, have you seen Mariya?"

Kana shakes her head sadly. "No, I haven't. She hasn't even come back yet since you got here."

"Hasn't come back? You mean, she's been gone for a long time?"

"I'm afraid so."

Now it's his turn to be worried. If Mariya doesn't come back in time for dinner, things could be troublesome. He begins back tracking as he rubs his chin for a bit and then turns toward the door.

"Wait! Mizuho-oneesama!" Kana cries. "Where are you going?"

He turns back to his little friend. "I'm going to look for Mariya. I'm starting to get worried as well and I haven't found her in the school either. For all I know, her life could be in danger." He's about to open the door when he feels his arm being tugged.

"Let me go with you," Kana says as she clings to him. "Maybe we can look for her together."

Mizuho smiles as he pats her on the head. "Good idea."

"But . . . where should we start though? Mariya-oneesama could be anywhere."

"Hmm . . . I remember us discussing something about going to the mall, so she could still be there looking for stuff."

"Let's go."

With that, both of them exit the dorms and go down the path to the mall. However, unbeknownst to Mizuho and Kana, Mariya is already back at the dorms, hiding behind the bushes, unnoticed. She already went to the mall to pick out Mizuho and Takako's outfits while Mizuho was helping out Hisako. Chuckling to herself, she quickly enters through the doors and runs up to Mizuho's room. From there, she quickly sets down a blue tuxedo that Mizuho is going to where and writes something down on a small note card from her pocket. She sets it down along with Takako's pink dress she bought along with the tuxedo. After making some final adjustments, she turns off the light and exits Mizuho's room, closing the door behind her. She smiles to herself as she whispers, "Good luck . . . Mizuho-chan."

* * *

><p>About a half hour passed and Mizuho and Kana are walking back to the dorms, exhausted. They were unable to find Mariya in the clothing store or any other store that she might have gone to. By the time they got to the last one, they decided that it was time to leave and just wait for Mariya. Mizuho is more worried than Kana. He tries to think of some scenarios that could have happened to Mariya, but his thoughts were filled with bad thoughts, like kidnapping, getting lost or even getting murdered.<p>

"Mariya," he says to himself. "Where are you?"

By the time they arrive at the dorms, Mizuho tells Kana that he's gonna rest for a bit in his room until dinner's ready. Kana just simply nods and heads into the kitchen. Mizuho just stumbles up the stairs, feeling very tired from all the searching and walking. The thoughts of Mariya being missing keeps on haunting him and he wants it to stop. He finally gets to his room, opens the door and turns on the light. Just then, his eyes widen at an amazing sight.

"H-huh?" he says. "What is all this?"

In front of him are a couple of fancy clothes lying on his bed, one blue tuxedo and one pink dress. He then notices a little note on the tuxedo. He takes it and reads:

_"Here are the clothes for your date on Saturday. I hope you like them and good luck! _

_- Mariya"_

A small smile creeps on his face. _So, Mariya did go to the mall after all,_ he thinks to himself. He had thought he had lost her all of a sudden, but she somehow got the chance to go there and pick out their outfits for the restaurant. He sets down the note and picks up the tuxedo to check to see if it fits him. It does and he glances at the pink dress. He doesn't know if Takako would like it, but it's worth a try.

"Oh! I have to write a note on it and give it to Takako-san first thing!" he suddenly remembers. He sets down the tuxedo and tries to look for a small note card to write on. He finds one in his drawer and quickly writes down the message and attaches it onto the dress.

Looking at the note, he smiles and turns towards the door. He nods at this, turns off the light and closes his door. He was happy that Mariya gave him a little surprise.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Takako enters the school with a couple of books in her hand. She is on her way to the student council office to sign some papers before school starts. She arrives there with a sigh and opens the door. When she looks up, her eyes widen at something on her desk. It's a pink dress lying on there with a little note on the plastic over the dress.<p>

"Wh-what the heck is a dress doing in here?" Takako wonders as she quickly approaches the dress and examines it. "It's . . . beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before."

She glances at the note that says her name on it. She takes it off the plastic and reads:

_"I hope you like this dress. It's for our date on Saturday, but it's for the night. I want to take you somewhere special. See you then._

_- Mizuho"_

Takako blushes as she finishes reading. "M-Mizuho-sama got this for me? For our date?" She is at a loss for words when she first saw it. She didn't really expect something like this to happen, but deep down, she's quite happy with it. She gently smiles while still blushing and clutches the dress on her chest.

"I love you . . . Mizuho-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's the second chapter for you guys. Not much to say here, so feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
